Typical Day
by Of Kings and Queens
Summary: Typical day in the Ootori house hold. Yuuichi/Kyoya/Akito. Kyoya's brothers/Kyoya. Ootoricest! Yaoi! Bad summary. Sorry


Hello! Yes, I know the name sucks. Get over it. This is a Yuuichi/Kyoya/Akito fic. If you didn't know, Yuuichi and Akito are the real names of Kyoya's brother. Do you know what that means? It means **INCEST**. Don't come whining to me if you think it's wrong or whatever. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** So anyway, this is dedicated to DellaNee-Chan, Nini97, xXAna-Christ-342Xx, KuroPika (I think), and anyone else that asked me to do this. Enjoy! ^.^

**DISCLAIMER: **I DISCLAIM!

**WARNING: RATED **_**M**_** FOR A FUCKING REASON!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was lying between two warm bodies. I opened my eyes, immediately shutting them at the bright light peaking through the curtains. I groaned softly and curled into one of the bodies next to me.<p>

"Are you awake Kyoya?" I opened my eyes again.

My eldest brother, Yuuichi, was smirking at me. He grabbed my chin and kissed me firmly. I blushed a deep red.

"Morning." I greeted tiredly.

I turned to where my other brother, Akito, was still sleeping. I started gently shaking him.

"Don't bother. He'll be sleeping until noon at the very least. Especially after last night." he smirked.

I blushed and averted my eyes at the mention of the night before.

"Speaking of last night, we should go shower. You must feel filthy."

I nodded and sat up. As I moved, the comforter slid off of me, exposing my naked body. Yuuichi stood up and started to help me out of bed. I only took a single step before I cried out in pain and my knees buckled. Yuuichi bent over to pick me up from the floor.

"Are you really that sore?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I murmured.

"What are you apologizing for? If anything, it's Akito and I's fault. We were far too rough with you." he said as he carried me to the spacious bathroom.

"I'll help you take a bath." I nodded.

He placed me on the bathroom counter and began filling up the tub. Once he finished, he picked me up and stepped into the water. He sat down and placed me on his lap.

I sighed in pleasure as the warm water relaxed my sore muscles. I felt him plant light kisses all over my neck and shoulders. Yuuichi picked up the wash cloth and put some shower gel onto it. He slightly repositioned me on his lap and started gently washing me. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Before long, Yuuichi began gently shaking me awake.

"Kyo-Kun, it's time to get out." I nodded tiredly.

"Can you stand?" I nodded again and slowly stood up.

He helped me out of the bathtub and handed me a towel. I dried off and followed my brother into the bedroom. He handed me a pair of boxers. I put them on and turned to the bed, ready to go back to sleep. Akito wasn't there anymore.

"Where is he?" I yawned.

Yuuichi came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I hear him taking a shower in the bathroom on the second level of this bedroom." I nodded.

"I'll get breakfast sent up here. You look like you could really use some coffee anyway."

I walked over to the bed. I yawned and walked over to lie down on the soft bed. I pulled out my laptop and started to go over the clubs profits.

After a few minutes, I felt someone sit on the bed. I turned around to see who it was but I was caught in a deep kiss.

After almost two minutes, I pulled away, gasping for air.

When I looked up Akito was looking down at me, smirking.

"Good Morning." He said.

I started blushing when I realized that both of my brothers were fully dressed while I was only wearing a pair of tight fitting boxers.

He pressed a cup of hot coffee into my hand. I thanked him and drained the entire thing in just a few minutes before poring myself another cup. About three cups of coffee later, I was awake enough to do more than nod.

"What are you doing anyway?" Akito asked me.

"I'm going over profits for the club I'm in." I said.

"Hmm? I thought all you did in that club was toy with girls."

"I choose not to." I yawn. "I'd rather manage the finances and make sure Tamaki doesn't do something stupid."

Yuuichi looked over my shoulder at my computer screen.

"That's a lot of money." he said.

I shrugged.

"Today is one of your first days out of school in a while. You shouldn't be doing work." He said.

"I know, but I have to do it. Stop distracting me"

That wasn't entirely true. I was ahead so I didn't really have to do this.

"What if we like distracting you?" Akito murmured.

He flicked his tongue out to lick the shell of my ear.

Yuuichi started kissing my neck while he moved his fingers up my abdomen.

"Nngh, s-stop." I stuttered.

"Hmm? Why? It's so obvious that you like it, so why should we stop?" Yuuichi whispered.

I yelped as he bit a particularly sensitive part of my neck. Akito dragged his fingers down my sides. I closed my eyes and leaned into their touches. My eyes flew open and I jumped when I felt Yuuichi roll one of my light pink nipples between his fingers.

"Mmn, St-_AH-Stop._"I gasped.

"Why? You're just repeating yourself now." Akito chuckled.

I searched for a decent reason for them to stop but I came up empty. I moaned softly as Yuuichi gently kissed my neck.

"You're cute." he chuckled.

"Well, you're a pervert." I retorted.

"Hush. You know you love it." I blushed.

We heard a knock at the door.

"I-I'll go answer it." I murmured while getting off of the bed.

Akito pulled me back and I fell onto his lap.

"No you won't. Yuuichi, could you answer the door?"

"Of course." he sighed, irritated from being interrupted.

"I could have just answered the door." I murmured.

"You would have left before we were finished with you." he replied while playing with my hair.

"No I wouldn't. Stop messing up my hair!" I exclaimed.

He just chuckled and continued to thread his fingers through my hair.

"Yuuichi was right. You are cute." he smiled.

"I am not." I grumbled.

He just held me closer and grazed my neck with his teeth. At that moment my cell phone rang.

"Let go. I have to answer my phone." I murmured.

"Well, you don't really _have_ to answer it-"

"Yes, I do." I cut him off.

I tugged his hands from around my waist and got my phone from the dresser.

"Hello?" I answered.

**"MOMMA! HARUHI'S BEEN AVOIDING ME AND HANGING OUT WITH THAT DEMON TWIN AGAIN! HOW COULD SHE BE SO CRUEL TO HER OWN FATHER?"** Tamaki sobbed over the phone.

Akito and Yuuichi, who had just returned, were staring at me. They looked amused, since they probably could hear everything Tamaki said over the phone.

"Tamaki, you're not Haruhi's father. She can be with whoever she wants." I sighed.

"But Mommy, he's _evil_..." he whimpered.

"Quit being stupid." I sighed.

**"YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME TO STOP THEIR DATE!"**

His shout hurt my ears.

"Alright. I'll be at your house in an hour. Call the rest of the host club." I sighed.

"OK! Bye Kyoya!" he cheered.

I hung up the phone and sighed before walking to the bed and curling up between my brothers. "Mommy? Why on earth does he call you that?" Yuuichi chuckled.

"Based on club hierarchy, I would be the 'Mother'" I sighed, rubbing my temples in an attempt to alleviate my sudden headache.

"Why do you have to leave? We wanted to spend the day with you." Akito murmured.

I blushed.

I knew what would happen if I was with them the whole day. I would be too sore to even move.

"You have about a half an hour until I have to go." I yawned.

"Do as you please but, make sure I can walk when you're done."

I knew I would regret this.

They both smirked and attacked my body with their hands and mouths. Soon, they stripped me so I was completely bared to them. I moaned at the feeling of my member being freed from my tight boxers. I moaned loudly as Akito took hold of my cock and began gently stroking it. I felt Yuuichi run his hands up my chest stopping to slightly pinch my nipples.

"Ahh, m-more." I gasped.

Akito began tentatively licking the head of my cock. I closed my eyes relaxing into their touch. Suddenly Akito took my already painfully hard member into his mouth. I gasped and bucked my hips. Akito held my hips down to prevent me from bucking and choking him. I groaned as he began to suck me off. I opened my eyes _(When had I closed them?) _only to find Yuuichi's arousal in front of my face. I blushed an even deeper shade than I already was. My tongue darted out and I shyly licked the head of his cock. When he moaned softly, obviously pleased with my ministrations. I took just the head of Yuuichi's manhood into my mouth and gently suckled on it. He moaned loudly and slightly bucked his hips into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down on his length. I could feel him lace his fingers through my hair.

"Gods you're so good at giving head. Do you like sucking my cock Kyoya? Mmn, you're such a slut." he moaned.

I just closed my eyes and continued to suck him off. Akito ran his tongue along the vein on the bottom of my member. I moaned and the vibrations went straight into Yuuichi's manhood. He let out a loud moan, thrust all the way into my mouth and came down my throat. I swallowed it all. Akito started to deep throat me. I lost all control and came into his mouth. I fell limp on the bed, exhausted. I just looked on as Yuuichi leaned over and jerked off Akito until he exploded onto his hand. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing and heartbeat. After a few minutes I was suddenly hyperaware of my brother's eyes on me. I opened my eyes. They were both lying down in front of me, watching me. They were both smirking at me. It sent chills down my spine.

"I bet you thought we were done with you." Yuuichi chuckled.

"We're not, Kyoya. We're far from it in fact." Akito murmured in my ear.

I frowned and looked up at the.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Yuuichi stood up and walked to the bathroom. When he came back, he had something hidden behind his back. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." he said.

Before I could question him any further, Akito came over to me and pressed three fingers to my lips. I started to suck on them and made sure they were very wet. He pulled them out of my mouth and positioned them at my entrance.

"Relax." he said before pushing one finger into me.

I closed my eyes. It didn't hurt, it was just mildly uncomfortable. He moved the finger around inside of me before adding a second one. I winced at the slight pain. He started to scissor his fingers inside of me. I began to whimper when he pushed a third finger inside of me. He leaned down and kissed me gently, successfully distracting me from the pain. Soon enough he pulled his fingers out of me. Yuuichi moved behind me and placed his hands on my hips.

"You said you needed to be able to walk when we're done. That means we can't fuck you the way we want to but this should be small enough."

He slipped something made of hard plastic inside me before letting go of my hips. He held a remote in front of my face.

"I'm going to turn this on now, ok?"

I opened my mouth to ask what he was talking about but he pressed the power button on the remote and any question I may have had turned into a loud moan. I quickly realize the remote was for a vibrator that he put inside of me. I groaned and started to buck my hips forward, needing friction. The movement only moved the vibrator directly onto my prostate. I cried out from the intense pleasure.

"Does that feel good Kyoya?" Yuuichi asked me.

I ran a shaking hand down my chest and wrapped it around my cock. I let out a low moan as I started to slowly move my hand up and down my member.

"No, no, Kyoya."Akito chuckled, moving my hands away.

"W-Why?" I asked.

He just smirked at me. He moved a bit closer, took hold of my hardened cock, and placed a cock ring on it. I gasped and immediately moved my hands to remove it but Yuuichi held my wrists back.

_'When did he get behind me?'_

Yuuichi moved his lips to my ear.

"Kyoya, relax. There's only five more minutes until you have to go. If you really want us to we can stop but, expect punishment later." I blushed.

"N-No. Keep g-going." I whispered.

He smiled at me and pressed a button on the remote in his hand. I cried out as the vibrations intensified. I moaned quietly, trying desperately to relax. I'd finally succeeded and was lying on the bed completely still except for slight movements of my hips. Yuuichi frowned and pushed the toy deeper inside me. He watched as my back suddenly arched off the bed from pleasure and I pressed myself against him. He just let me cling to him. I moaned loudly. Akito moved his hand down my chest and wrapped around my aching length. I moaned wantonly as he quickly jerked me.

"P-Please! Let me cum. I c-can't take it anymore..." I whimpered.

Akito chuckled.

"Alright. Alright. We've tortured you enough for now."

Just as Akito took off the cock ring, Yuuichi turned the vibrator to the highest it would go. I cried out from the intense pleasure and came all over the bed sheets. I lay on the bed, panting. I felt dazed and very, very tired. I was barely aware of my brothers touching and teasing me. It took me a few minutes to remember I had to go somewhere soon.

"Sorry, I have to go. OK?"

I went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes then went into the bathroom.

I needed a shower.

* * *

><p>I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.<p>

I was exhausted from being dragged around all day by Tamaki. All I wanted right now was sleep. I went into my room and stripped down to just a pair of boxers. I decided to go to the extra bedroom my brothers were probably in right now. I walked down the hall to the room and walked in.

I blushed at the sight I was graced with.

Akito was completely naked, lying on the bed, half asleep. He'd obviously just been fucked. Yuuichi was sitting on the bed smirking at me.

"Hey." he purred.

"Hi Kyoya." Akito murmured tiredly.

"Hi." I said softly.

I walked over to the soft bed. Once I saw that they managed to keep the sheets clean, I sat down on the bed. Yuuichi pulled me onto his lap.

_'Why is he always so damn insatiable?'_ I thought.

"No. I'm too tired. Aren't you satisfied from this morning and with what you just got from Akito?"

"Of course. I just wanted to hold you for a little while. Is that so bad?" he asked.

I shook my head, blushing. He placed me between him and Akito. Akito woke up to move closer to me and wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed me before promptly falling asleep again. Yuuichi chuckled and moved closer to me.

"We should go to sleep. It's getting late."

I nodded and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>How was it? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS.<p> 


End file.
